


Diving Deeper

by somali77



Category: Weiss Kreuz - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Consensual, Established Relationship, Fisting, Fooling Around, Fun, Inappropriate Humour, M/M, NSFW, Voyeurism, creepy!Omi (grown up), extreme sex techniques (fisting!), hints on polyamory/open relationships, mentions of D/s dynamics, playpartners, sex instructions, sub!Crawford, use of endearments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: Fill for the prompt: "Somebody (anybody) fisting Crawford. Doing it while a third party watches, a plus."





	Diving Deeper

~

»Hm«, Yohji muses while he probes with one finger, letting it slip gently in between big, warm buttcheeks into an even warmer pressure to test the resistance:  
»He´s softer than I´d imagined. That´s nice.«

»He´s a grown man and you have slender fingers«, Omi comments.

»Fair enough. I´d still expected that he´d clench down hard enough on anything entering his sweet, secret garden that I´d be in danger of having my fingers snapped in half.«  
The two Weiss- members exchange a look.

»Just because you´re used to Aya«, Omi starts, and Yohji begins shaking with surpressed laughter, smile beaming bright underneath hazel curls and tender eyes.  
»That man´s clenching down like a vice, that´s for sure.«

»Well, -he- ´s trusting me, and- we´re- meeting primarily to relax, so... I don´t know if any of this applies to you guys...?«  
»I´m still suspecting«, Yohji huffs between thoughtful amuse- and resentment, »Aya´s actually asexual and us fucking is mainly driven by his intense self- loathing. But then again, maybe- he-«, a quick gesture to the butt cheeks he´s working on, »Just saw the climax of this scene waiting around in the future?«

»I can hear you«, comes a deep, annoyed voice.

 

They snort and laugh.  
Hushed, almost soundless, as if they have to be careful not to completely destroy the sincerity of the situation.

 

»Sorry, hun«, Omi whispers, lovingly touching the inside of a massive thigh, »Noone´s having any ill intentions. Guess he´s just nervous and trying to lift the spirit.«

»I know.«, Crawford growls, »And I get the appeal of objectification. But would you please stop discussing Aya´s sexuality while your fingers are up my ass. That´d be so nice.«

 

»We´re not »nice««, Yohji says very slowly, »We´re »Weiss«.«

»I see your impending death waiting around in the future, maybe THAT´LL be the climax of this scene.«, Crawford is audibly pissed.  
On his behalf, Omi bumps a quick fist into the bizeps of his team member.

»Hey«, he says, »Bad puns are a hard limit.«

»Oh my god, I´m so sorry!«  
Yohji, still grinning, tries a quick appologetic bow that almost ends up with his hair in Crawford´s junk.  
»Damn, Balinese, get a grip!«, Omi warns, his own lips twitching, »Please concentrate on your mission now.«  
»Right. Okay.«

 

»I´m -this- close to calling this off!«, Crawford warns.

»No, please don´t. It´s okay. I appologize. It´ll feel amazing, I swear!«  
»It´ll better!«

»Plus, this will be such a good thing to know! I´m teaching Bombay how to go down on you big time.«  
»Yes. Please. Just enough with the chatting.«

 

»Hun«, Omi whispers, »You´re not supposed to be in control of this scene, remember?«, his fingers are stroking the inside of the naked thigh again.  
»You can let go now. I´m reining in Yohjis antics whenever I feel they´re getting too much again, right? You just relax.«

Oracle takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly, his eyes sliding closed.  
He doesn´t answer, but his body language speaks loud and clear, even though he is lying in a rusty gynecologist´s chair that- could- be frightening, were it not for the fact that -they- are the frigtening ones. And quite used to equipement like this.  
Above all it is functional.

Yohji falls silent. In focused concentration he slides two fingers in, slowly, gently, in and out, feeling around for reactions. Twisting them, crooking them a bit.  
Crawford twitches.

His brows take a sharp turn downwards.  
He doesn´t make a sound, not even when Yohji smiles in the corner of his mouth and proceeds to rub a particular spot over and over.

The strong leg´s muscles are twitching again. Still no sound.

»He´s shy because I´m watching, isn´t he.«

Omi shrugs.  
»I don´t think it´s because of you. He´s just the quiet type.«

»You know, I always take that as a challenge.«, Yohji tilts his head, slipping his fingers out to pour more lube over them, »I love it when they´re loud.«

»Really? It kinda turns me on when he´s really quiet.«,  
Omi settles for a more comfortable position in his chair, still watching intensely, »I feel it´s much more... intimate, in a way.«

»Well, then.«, Yohji slides back his fingers, watching the wet, glistening gap between big, round buttcheeks give way.

»Wanna feel him? He´s nice and soft now.«  
»Yeah.«

His voice comes out a bit rough. He clears his throat and shifts closer, leaning in.

»Should I put on gloves?«  
»Depends on how you like it. Sure, gloves make it slide smoother, but if you wanna feel everything...?«

The blunt tips of Omis index- and middle finger join Yohjis wet digits at the puckered entrance. He slides them in alongside. Crawford sucks in a deep, shuddering breath.

»He likes that«, Yohji whispers.  
He twists his hand so he can rub his thumb under the heavy balls of the other man,  
»Didn´t think he had such a huge submissive streak. I mean. Didn´t think he´d roll that way.«

»It´s pleasure«, Omi says, probing deeper with intense concentration,  
»Everyone succumbs to that eventually. Given just enough... time... and... patience... don´t they?«

»Yeah, sure, but...«

Omi nods and retreats, wiping wet fingers in the crook of a meaty thigh.  
»Keep going. I want to see him swallowing your whole hand now.«

Yohji looks back over his shoulder. He sees the eery glimmer in their youngest´s eyes.

»... Okay.«, he breaths.

Three fingers are a bit more of a tight fit.  
Yohji works them in and out, methodically, patiently, over and over until the wet, red entrance stretches and opens around them. It gives an obscene squelching noise every now and then and some internal tissue gets visible when he´s turning his wrist.

»Try scooting down for me now, as far as it´ll go.«, Balinese commands softly, »I need you completely wide stretched and open for this to work.«

Crawford blinks and looks up.  
Their eyes meet, there is some short hesitation, but Yohji just nods and supports the other´s lower back to help him move his body into an even more extreme position. He´s a bit overwhelmed by the fact that the Schwarz actually agreed to do this. Or to let this be done to him. He seems a bit nervous, sure, but he´s still very calm and composed... as expected from someone like him. Omi´s-... Mamorou´s intense gaze from over his shoulder is... disconcerning though, in a way.

_He´s changed. Or maybe he was like that all the time and we just didn´t want to see it?_

»Good«, Yohji coos, rubbing slick fingers smoothly across overused flesh, »You´re doing very well. Almost there... just a little bit left. We can do it.«

He starts with four fingers and feels Crawford draw slow, even breaths.  
It´s all wet and soft and mushy around his digits, but at the same time it´s impossibly tight whenever he tries pressing deeper and that´s a strange feeling. He slathers on much more lube and keeps going.

»Alright, so...«, Yohji clears his throat, directing his speech to Omi again: »When you feel that you´re good-... and you believe in the heart of cards-... and yourself and your partner, you can tell him to gently try pushing back a bit and take a big leap in trust...«, he lines up his thumb, too,  
»And then you start pushing in... gently. Don´t rush it. You can feel when he´s ready, kinda, but you still need some faith and recklessness. There is this one... very uncomfortable moment of pain and overwhelming intensity for the one bottoming when the knuckles graze the sphincter... but once you´re past this widest part-...«

Crawford bites his lip, white knuckled hands clutching the armrests, muscles around the waist tensing.  
His eyes squeeze shut. He seems to hold his breath, lets his head fall back a bit- still no sound.  
Yohji sweats when he pushes against resistance that´s almost too intense, but then suddenly he´s through, sliding deeper, impossibly deep, like the other´s sucking him hin, drawing a long, shaky breath.

»Oh god...«, he nods and swallows, »Voilá. This... is as crass as you can possibly get. You got your whole hand inside of him... that´s hot and... obscene and so... vulnerable-... a- and you can feel his pulse around you, like you´re holding his heart in your hand. That´s... an intense rush. Try moving very gently from here on... slow, try matching it with the natural movement of his body. Open... close, very carefully. Twist it... like so-...«

Crawford keens a tight, little whimper, before it catches in his throat.

»Oohhh, he likes that.«  
»You like that, hun?«  
»Nnh...«  
»I want you to answer in words please.«  
»I... don´t want to answer this now.«, he whispers, voice breaking.

Omis eyes are deep, dark and shimmering.  
»Do it«, he says.

»It just... it feels-... so intense.«  
»And you like that?«  
He gasps, »Y-... yes.«

A quick glance to Yohji:  
»Do it again.«

Yohji does. Crawfords body almost bucks off the leg rests. His toes curl. He presses his lips tight, tries to clench his body around the feeling.  
»Breath...«, Yohji whispers, moving his hand in tiny, gentle movements, »I will get you off, you will cum like you´ve never done before, and it´ll be overwhelming, I promise-... just don´t try fighting it. Accept it and go with the flow, alright?«  
A short nod.

»Don´t fight it... Cum for me now.«  
Yohjis knuckles rub over the prostate. Again. And again.

Crawfords face gets hot and blotchy. He´s breathing harder. His toes curl and uncurl in quick succession. He tries squirming, fails, he´s stuck on another man´s hand. He doesn´t go anywhere.

»Feel that orgasm?«, Yohji whispers and Crawford nods sharply, urgently, helpless around his ministrations, he gives off a low, throaty hum and arches his back.

»S-... Sir-...«, he says finally.  
It´s just one word, in a calm, collected, almost even tone.

Mamorou nods.  
»Give in to him«, he says, »Cum whenever he makes you.«

Yohji rubs hard and sure, Crawford actually moans once, broken and desperate-... his body lifts itself off the chair, slumps back, cum drizzles all over his stomach, spurts again and again. Yohji rubs it out, milking him dry. Mamorous shimmering eyes take in everything very, very fascinated.

 

Crawfords shaking hands try to find a hold at the sweatslick armrests again. He´s breathing with his mouth open now. Yohji´s still rubbing with his free hand at the fat, spent cock that points up towards the slick mess dripping into the other man´s belly button. He seems fascinated as well.

»That was so good«, he praises in a low voice, »Didn´t know you could let go so well... look who obviously trained you good...! This was-... I didn´t think I´d ever say that, but-... you´re kinda so fucking hot like this.«, he licks his lips, »I´d... I´d really kinda want to fuck you... «

»Do it.«, Mamorou nods, »Enjoy him. You´re welcome.«  
And as Yohji is snapping his belt open, trembling hands sliding the zipper down, lining up while Crawford glances downwards with some caution but no defiance left, just gasps as the other puts on the rubber and slides home into the wide, abused opening...

Mamorou´s lips curl with satisfaction.  
He watches them fuck, watches Crawford flinch and pant and get pummled on creaking old medical furniture, legs propped up and spread impossibly wide, buttcheeks dripping with lube, asshole so widened and soft that it gapes open a bit, every time Yohji pulls back too far-...

»And when you´re done«, he comments calmly, snapping on one single black rubber glove, »You two can switch places... I need someone to practise this on.«

~


End file.
